Riddled Love
by Yuukahhx
Summary: Sequel to "Riddles and Love". Byakuran longs for Tsuna, Tsuna Longs for Mukuro, Mukuro longs for Tsuna..More than a few longs for the petite and dense brunet, how will their story turn out?
1. Start of the Riddled

Yuukahhx : Heyyoh! I'm up with a continuation of 'Riddles and Love'. I made this the sequel cause 'Riddles and Love' was in Riddle format while this would be in a Story format!  
Disclaimers : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Any of its character or plot. However, i do own this story and the plot!

Let the Riddles of their love begin ;D

* * *

The sky was clear and the birds were soaring in the clear blue sky.  
'Sky..Sky..Sky..Tsuna..' Mukuro repeated it over and over his mind, 'Tsuna' went dancing around his mind as he repeated thought of the young,cute brunet.

Under that same sky, a spiky headed brunet was still being our dear Sleeping beauty...That was until...

"Dame-Tsuna ( No good Tsuna ) wake up!"

"Five more minutes mum..." Tsuna mumbled through the blanket that was pulled over his head.

Leon and his partner sneaked over to Tsuna and Leon transformed into an electric eel and Tsuna was assaulted with a bundle of electricity.

"GAHHH!!!!!!" Sawada Tsunayoshi shouted at the top of his voice.(Man it was loud! I could hear it from 10 Streets away!)

"Tsu-kun?Is everything okay?" Sawada Nana inquired. "I'm fine mum..." Tsuna replied, after his mother left the room, he took up his pillow and aimed it at Reborn.  
(1...2....3..Aim...THROW! He missed -.-)

"GAHAHAHAHHAHA! Dame-Tsuna! The great Lambo-san is here!! GAHAHAHAHHAA" Lambo ever so loudly announced his presence. I-Pin was also with him, apparently I-pin was chasing Lambo as he took her doll of her Master.

Tsuna got dressed and left for school after the usual breakfast fight at the table.

"Tenth! Good morning to you!" The bomber greeted his usual greetings as our beloved baseball freak popped out.

"Yo! Tsuna!" "Don't be rude to the Tenth Dammit!" The young bomber hit the Baseball Player on his head, however Yamamoto had just laughed it off.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun.." Tsuna greeted tiredly.

(Let's skip this part....)

* * *

(After school...)

Hibari Kyouya was chasing our dear Trio as they had somehow broken one of the Rules.

"I'll bite you to death" Hibari's trademark phrase was heard through out the school, making all the students shiver in fear.

"Stupid Baseball freak! Why did you go provoke HIM?!" "Ehh...not me..Wasn't it you?"

"DEFINITELY NOT ME! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM THE TENTH!"

"Guys.. Let's run..Hibari-san is here..." Tsuna cowered behind both taller boys as Hibari approached.

They ran all around the school until..REBORN POPPED OUTTA NO WHERE!(Of course he was sipping his green tea as per normal)

"Kukuku..I see that Dame-Tsuna can't even fend Hibari off?"

"Akabou..(Infant) Its nice to see you, however i am disciplining the rule breakers" Hibari grunted when he heard Tsuna's shriek.

Well..Now let's skip this part and just tell you that..Explosions, screams and breaking structures were heard through out that time..

* * *

(After the encounter with Hibari..At the Park)  
Tsuna was walking back alone as Gokudera and Yamamoto had to settle their problems with Hibari alone.  
Little did our dear brunet know that he was being watched by crimson red eyes.  
Eyes that were practically burning with lust for him..

TBC....

* * *

Yuukahhx : Today, Yumi and Yuuki are already asleep so..**PLEASE REVIEW!** And please give me advice on how to improve my writing and some ideas of how you hope this story will develop!


	2. Stalked, no?

Yuukahhx : I am back again with the second chapter! Who's Tsuna's stalker?

Disclaimers : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Any of its character or plot. However, i do own this story and the plot!

[A/N : Some characters may be a little offff!!]

Let the Riddles of their love begin ;D

* * *

The bitter cold north wind was blowing yet again.  
Somewhere in Italy, a certain blond was thinking of his surrogate younger brother, wondering how his precious dear brunet of a brother was doing.  
A sudden chill that crept up his back told him it was probably not very good for his little brother.

"Dino-sama!! There's biggggggggggggggggggg trouble over at Japan! We have to fly over!"

Romario busted in through the expensive and luxurious doors of the Cavallone boss's office.

"What??! Get me tickets to Japan IMMEDIATELY! And first on our Agenda - VISIT TSUNA!"

Upon hearing what their boss had put as his top priority, some cheered inwardly, some cheered openly and loudly, some sweatdropped.  
'He sure loves him...' Romario thought and cried inwardly at his boss's maturity. ( Hah! RIGHT! )

* * *

(Somewhere in Japan!)

_**BOMB! CRACK!  
BOOOOOOM!!**_

Now, in Japan, three people were fighting.  
Gokudera the Bomber, Hibari the 'I'll bite you to death' and of course our EXTREMEr Ryouhei.  
What for? Now, that is a question i would ask.

(Yumi : HEY! YOU'RE THE DAMN AUTHOR!)

* * *

_---Flashback---  
_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up with his usual shocked routine, however, today there was a slightttttt difference, he felt as though he was being stared at, thus, he looked around.  
"HIIIEEEE?!?!?!?!"  
"EXTREEMMMEEEE SAWADA!!!"  
"Onii-san..? Ermm..Ehh.. Why are you in my room?"  
"To EXTREMELY ask you to join our EXTREME BOXING CLUB!"_

_Before Tsuna had the chance to refuse him, Gokudera entered the room and gaped at the sight before him.  
His precious tenth half naked and backed up against his bed, and Sasagawa Ryouhei - that idiotic mawn head - towering over him..Now what kind of impression would that give a normal person?  
Of course, a meanie trying to do something to our cute Tsuna!  
So he responded as he would.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO TENTH?!" Gokudera shouted at the top of his voice and took out his Dynamites.  
"Ehh..Gokudera-kun..? Save me..." Tsuna had his Puppy Eyed look and did not know how he had further made the bomber even more angered.  
'Damn..if the tenth wasn't so cute..no one would bother him..'_

_And thus began their fight..Hibari joined in because he said "You weak herbivores have to be taught a lesson for disturbing the peace in Namimori."  
And took out his Tonfas and started fighting.  
While, our dear Tsuna, sat there confused._

_---End ---_

**_

* * *

BEEP BEEPP BEEEEEEEEP!_**  
"HIIIE?! IT'S 8AM ALREADY?! GOKUDERA WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!!!" Tsuna was so panicky that he did not realise that he had not use any suffix on Gokudera's name. When that was heard, the three fighters stopped and looked at Tsuna surprised and our bomber was flushing hotly.  
'It sounded so intimate...hah...I wish he would call me that more..'

As if sensing the tense air around them, Tsuna broke the silence by saying "WE ARE LATE!!!" and that had triggered a series of action which consisted of.  
1- Hibari walking off to school

2- Ryouhei dashing to school shouting "EXTREMEEEE!"

3- Gokudera and Tsuna running for their lives to get to school on time.

4- A dark figure chuckling at what was happening..(That happens to be REBORN.)

However, due to their state of mind, they did not notice someone staring intently at the petite running form of the brunet...

* * *

---Cavallone Family---

Dino had gotten on the plane and was making sure that he arrived in Japan _as soon as possible..._

He had sent off _all_ the passengers and demanded that the pilot started the plane immediately, he was now an hour away from Japan..

"Tsuna... Please stay safe while I'm still not there!" Dino mumbled under his breathe..

* * *

TBC..

Yumi : Damn, that was a not so mean cliffie ain't it?  
Yuukahhx : Maybe...I wanna sleep.. its 11.28pm already.  
Yuuki : You could've slept.  
Yuukahhx : Thing is, i felt uneasy, like someone was glaring at me for not updating.  
Yumi : [Shudders..} Was it your readers or something? Or was it _HER_.  
Yuukahhx : I hope its the readers.. _SHE_ is very scary...Oh well.  
**All : REVIEW THANKS!**


	3. Dino's Arrival! Tsuna's Day!

Disclaimers : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Any of its character or plot! I however,do owe this story :D

Yumi : Hey! Sorry for the loooooooooooooooong time i took to finally update.. There were no plot bunnies jumping around my head! The wolves ate them all up!

And, my laptop broke down T_T..

Okays, let the story commence :D

* * *

[On the plane]

Dino was pacing around the 'private' jet, wondering and worried about his surrogate younger brother's safety, he had received news that someone was after his dear little brother!

**"Flashback"**

_"Dino-sama! We have a new report in! It's about Tsunayoshi-Sama!!" One of his subordinate told rushed in and shouted._

_"Whatttttttt?! What happened?!Tell me now!" Dino exclaimed, worried about his brother's safety._

_"Ermm.. It is stated that someone is apparently after Tsunayoshi-sama, for what however, that we do not know.."_

_'What...Is that person trying to kill my brother? Or is he lusting after cute little Tsuna?!' Dino's mind was filled with hurricanes made of thoughts and __worries for his however, could not find time to fly over, that is until..._

_"Dino-sama!! There's biggggggggggggggggggg trouble over at Japan! We have to fly over!"_

_Romario busted in through the expensive and luxurious doors of the Cavallone boss's office._

_"What??! Get me tickets to Japan IMMEDIATELY! And first on our Agenda - VISIT TSUNA!"_

_Dino had found a chance to visit and protect his little brother, and thus, decided to FLY over immediately._

**"End of flashback!"**

[Back to Japan]

Tsuna was dashing and stretching his short legs as wide as he could so that he would NOT BE LATE.

When Gokudera saw that, he asked "Tenth, would you like me to carry you?"

Of course, dear little Tsuna would reply as always...

"No thank you! I appreciate the thought, but i REALLY don't want to wear you out!" He said with a smile that only he could produce.

'Keke..He is getting cuter and cuter! The time for me to devour him is getting nearer!' a dark figure thought as he hid in the shadows of the trees.

Tsuna had a sudden chill going up his spine, and he thought 'Is someone talking about me...? I feel _**STARED at**_..'

Oh how true that was..Only if he had known!Only if..

Gokudera and Tsuna had barely made it to school when Yamamoto jumped out of the bushes and..

"Hi Tsuna!"

"**_Hiiieee!!!_** You scared me! Good morning Takeshi-san!"

Are you guys wondering why Tsuna is calling Yamamoto by his given name?

Well, that is because, when Tsuna was down in the dumps, Yamamoto had comforted him, and they grew to be very very close friends! But even though Yamamoto

told Tsuna to just say his name, Tsuna refused and stuck to using Suffixes on his name.

"Tenth! Why are you addressing the Baseball freak by his Given name!?"

"Is that...." Tsuna stared at Gokudera, wondering what he did wrong.._With tears clinging to his eyelashes at the fear that he had offended the bomber.._

"Wrong..?"

Gokudera was caught off guard by Tsuna's cuteness and stuttered " O...O...Of..Co...Cours..e not!"

But in his head , he was thinking 'I wish the tenth would address me by my given name too..'

Tsuna with his instinctions, suddenly said "If..It is okay with you..Can i call you Hayato-san?"

"Of course tenth! If that is what you wish!" Gokudera said, delighted that _his_ Tenth would say his given name!

"Kekeke..It would seem that dear little Tsuna is calling his Guardians by their Given names, Should i eliminate them?" The dark figure said under his breathe once more..

_**BANG!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

"Tsunaaaaaaaa!" Oh oh! It's a familiar voice...

"Tsunaaaa! Where's my brother?!?!" Yup you guessed it! Dino's here!

"Dino-nii?!" Tsuna exclaimed and ran over to hug his surrogate older brother.

They had a small chat and of course, the same routine as **ALWAYS**.

Enzio(Is that the turtle's name?) almost ate the whole house as** ALWAYS**.

Dino could not do anything without his subordinates as **ALWAYS**.

And everyone loved maman's cooking as **ALWAYS**.

And of course, let's not forget..

Tsuna's still repairing heart!

Now that's all for today! Waiting in the shadows, is another story, a story of the male that lusts after the cute petite brunet 'princess'!

TBC...

* * *

Yumi: I finally updated!! Whoo-hoo!

*Does flips in the air*

Thanks for those who have been patient and waited :D

Please review :D I'll feel more motivated to update earlier that way! Thanks!!


	4. Revealed Stalker! Byakuran Appears!

Disclaimers : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Any of its character or plot! I however,do owe this story :D

Yuukahhx: Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for being so damn lazy and not updating...i wasn't inspired!Also it's now rated T for the implied relation between..

Review to get me inspired :D

And let the chapter start :D Sorry for the OOC-ness!

* * *

The sky today was dark, almost too dark for it to mean any simple matter like a simple rain. But who knew?Of course, our dear Vongola didn't know either.  
So.. let us view their life shall we?

**[Tsuna's Room]**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

"HIIE?" Tsuna shouted as he jumped out of his bed.

"Tenth? Is something wrong?" Gokudera shouted as he _barged_ into Tsuna's room.

"Umm..umm.. nothing.. I just got startled by the alarm!" Tsuna smiled when he thought how considerate his _supposedly right-hand man_ is.

"Ahh.. Is that so? Tenth, please come down for breakfast soon!"

"Okay.. Thanks Hayato-san!"

Upon hearing _**his** Tenth_ calling his given name, Gokudera blushed a bright red that even tomatoes would be jealous of. He dashed to the dinning area and waited for Tsuna.

"AGH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE! HIEEE!" Was heard from below.

Shouts of "TENTH?", "TSUNA?" , "DAME-TSUNA?" , "TSUNA-NII?" , "TSU-KUN?" , "SAWADA?" were heard even a mile away!

The guardians and of course, Reborn and Dino, dashed up to Tsuna's room to find him being straddled by someone.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU ON THE TENTH?" Gokudera shouted.

"Hayato-san!" Tsuna's voice called as it wavered with fear.

"Kekeke.. I see, so the pests bothering **_MY_** Tsunayoshi is here.." A familiar voice. Familiar back..Who could it be?

"Let go of him." Dino demanded as he got angried that someone is touching _**HIS**_ surrogate brother.

"Let go..? HAH! YOU MUST BE JOKING! HAHAHAHA!" The stranger laughed non-stop.

"Umm.. I can't breathe.. Xanxus-sama.." Tsuna whispered as he was suffocating.(DANG! WE KNOW WHO HE IS!Congratulations to you if you knew!)

Upon hearing that **_HIS_** Tsunayoshi was suffering, Xanxus immediately jumped off Tsuna and brought him into a hug.

Everyone in the room erupted with "XANXUS?"

Xanxus, apparently, was the one who was stalking Tsuna..!

"Umm.. Xanxus-sama? Can you please let me go?"

"No."

"Eh? Why?"

"Cause i said so." (He's acting like a stubborn kind :D)

"Please?" Oh my, there's Tsuna's puppy eyes again!

"Ughhh... Fine! Just don't use those eyes!"

"What eyes?" Tsuna is totally unaware of the kind of cute eyes he uses!

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GONNA BE LATEEEEE! !"

And... All of them ran out of the door.

"See you later Mum, Dino-nii, Xanxus-sama!" Tsuna shouted as he ran to school.

[In school]

ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! WAKE UP!"

"HIE?"

"You dare to fall asleep during **MY** class?" Tsuna's maths teacher shouted at him.

"So..sor..sorry..!" Tsuna apologised but his teacher continued scolding him, ignoring his apologies.  
As he was getting scolded, he got frustrated and shouted :

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! wHY ARE YOU SCOLDING ME? I APOLOGISED! SO JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The whole class went quiet at Tsuna's sudden outbreak, shocked that the _polite and timid Tsuna would shout and scold a teacher._

Of course, the whole school heard it.. and the Guardians around - Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari - ran towards him.

Hibari to scold him for causing havoc, Yamamoto and Gokudera to see what's wrong and Ryohei to look at who shouted.

But when they reached Tsuna's side, they all melted on the spot and glared at the teacher! Because Tsuna was **_crying_**..They sent shivers down the teacher's back and the teacher fled for his life!

But what caused Tsuna's sudden out break..? This is why:

**[Flashback]**

"Mukuro-san!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw the Mist guardian.

"My, hello Tsunayoshi"

"Mukuro-san! It's nice to see you!" Tsuna flashed his cutest smile to express how elated he was to see Mukuro there.

"Tsunayoshi, I have something to tell you."

"umm..?"

"I love you."

**CLASH! BANG! BOOM!**

"Are you being serious? Mukuro-san?"

"Yes, I am."

"I.. I love you too!"

**[End of Flash Back]**

_**(Now Tsuna's POV)**_

Why did you leave me if you said you loved me? Is it because I was defiled by Byakuran?  
Was it because I am now filthy?  
Was it because.. You no longer loved me?

If only to break me more, I wish that i had never known that you loved me.  
If only to forget you, I wish to go back to the one who broke me apart.  
The one who truly loved me..  
Is Byakuran isn't it?

Shall I return to him?  
Maybe i Should..

**[With Byakuran]**

I see that you are hurt, my princess..  
I see that he doesn't treasure you even though i had let you go...  
I shall be taking you back now..

**[After school with Tsuna..]**  
_**(Normal POV)**_

Tsuna was still sadden by his sudden flash back and trudged towards the gate to be greeted unexpectedly.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Bya..Ku..Ran..-San..?" Tsuna said as he turned around to greet him.

"I'm here to take you back.."

"Why?"

"Because i see that the one you love is not treasuring you and hence, i shall love you once more."

'Should i go with Byakuran-san? He loves me.. Should i go?' Tsuna asked himself.

"So? What's your Answer?"

"Byakuran-san... I..."

TBC.

* * *

Dang! What will Tsuna choose?  
Will mukuro finally show himself?  
To Be continued! Please Review!


	5. Tsuna's Reply

Yuukahhx : Alrighttos, Sorry for the late update :) Was brain-dead :L No one left me reviews!

Disclaimer : If KHR was mine, would i be writing this?

On with the Story..

* * *

"Byakuran-san.. I..." Tsuna was unable to decide.

"TENTH!" Oh-oh! That's our.. favourite BOMBER.

Tsuna turned towards the school and saw his storm guardian preparing to attack Byakuran.

"Hiiieeeee! Hayato-san! Stop stop stopppppp!" Tsuna shouted in panic to try to stop his guardian from attacking Byauran and risk blowing up the whole school.

Gokudera stopped in his tracks and was astonished by how _his_ Tenth tried to protect _Byakuran. _

"Why? Tenth? He is our ENEMY!" Gokudera exclaimed, shocked.

"Because... Byakuran-san is not an enemy.. not anymore.." Tsuna explained with sadness tinting his eyes.

"I don't understand! Please explain it to me.. No! All the guardians!" Gokudera DEMANDED.

"Fine.. Ask them to meet me at my house." Tsuna said. He then turned to Byakuran and whispered "Byakuran-san.. I'll give you my reply by tomorrow midnight.. "

"Oooooookayyyyy!~~~" Byakuran exclaimed with glee.

* * *

(At Tsuna's House, with the Guardians)

"So this is what happened between me and Byakuran-san..."

**[FLASHBACK START]**

Just days after the final battle with Byakuran's millefiore family, Tsuna was sitting on the hill, viewing the state of ruins that the city had fallen into. 'Why did Byakuran seem to soften a bit towards the end of the battle? Could it be that he never wanted this battle? If so.. Why did he start it?' Tsuna was deep in thought and did not notice the presence sneaking up on him.

"MMMMHHHPHFFFF!" Tsuna tried to shout through the hand covering his mouth.

"Quieten down now.. " Tsuna heard the oh-so familiar voice and turned to look at his capturer.

'Byakuran?Why is he here?' As though knowing what Tsuna was wondering, Byakuran told him "I'm here to take you away! It seems that I got infatuated with you!~" Byakuran smiled creepily.

So that's how Tsuna got abducted to Byakuran's base and spent time with Byakuran there.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"And that's how i got to know that Byakuran-san is worth my respect and that he is not the man people think he is!"

And came the soft whispers of "Tenth..." "Tsuna..." "Sawada..." "Herbivore..." "Dame-Tsuna..." "Boss..."

Soon after, The guardians all returned to their respective homes.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

The day passed by quickly with not much events.. Except the usual routine of Hibari chasing people around for 'breaking rules' and 'disturbing the peace of Namimori'.

Tsuna was constantly wrecking his brains, thinking of whether he should go with Byakuran or keep on waiting and hoping that Mukuro would return to him someday. 'Should i move on? Or should i stay here waiting for him..?' Unable to decide he resolved to ask for advice in a discreet manner.

(DURING LUNCH)

"Hey.. Hayato-san, Takeshi-san... If there's someone who loved you and wanted you to go with them.. would you go with them? Of course, that person is someone you know.. Would you rather wait for someone you love even if you don't know if they'll even come to you.. or will you rather go to someone who loves you deeply?"

Needless to say, Both Yamamoto and Gokudera were shocked that Tsuna would ask that kind of question so they were stoning away!~

"Umm.. Hayato-san, Takeshi-san?"

"Oh yeah! Hahahaha... " Yamamoto replied, embarrassed.

Yamamoto's reply : "If I know that the person i loved would not come to my side, i'll root for her and wish her the best in her love and I'll try to move on!"

Gokudera's Reply : "Ironically, Same as Baseball-freak"

'Oh... So maybe i should move on!' Tsuna thought.

"Thanks guys!~" Tsuna thanked them repeated for helping him... Well.. One way or another!

* * *

(MIDNIGHT, WITH BYAKURAN)

"Byakuran-san.. I think.. I'll go with you!"

"Tsunnnnaaaaaaa! Are you serious? Not lying to me right?" Byakuran questioned.

"Nope, I'm not lying."

"YAYYY!" Byakuran proceeded to hug_** his**_ Tsuna.

"PAUSE! I have one condition."

"And that is...?"

"I stay where i am."

"Okay..."

"Thank you ! "

"You're welcomed.. NOW CAN I HUG YOU?"

Blushes. Hugs. And Tsuna hugs.

* * *

TBC

Yuukahhx : So... Now they're lovers! I didn't leave a CLIFFIE :)

Yumi: So now.. They're LOVERS... What will happen to our dear Mukuro? Will he be forgotten?

REVIEWS PLEASE! I feed on REVIEW COOKIES!


End file.
